01 April 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-01 ;Comments * Start of show: And guess who's going to both Belgium and Finland within the next couple of weeks. Peel was going on a road trip to Scandinavia during Easter but did not manage to reach Finland due to running out of money. He finally visited the country in 2001. On tonight's programme we got the Radio One debut of the Mangrove Steel Band and a repeat of a recent session from That Petrol Emotion. Lots of intriguing records as always, well at least I think so, we start with the Stupids. * Peel mentioned seeing the Mangrove Steel Band on television about 18 months ago and thought it would be nice to have them do a session for the show. He then forgot about it until he saw a sticker on Marylebone Road, London saying 'Support The Mangrove Steel Band', which he decided that he must get them in to do a session. * Peel says that Tommy Vance's Friday Rock Show will be a thrash night special between 10 and midnight, which he said he will look forward to listening to it. * Peel plays a track from the Descendents called 'All', which only lasts for one second long. Sessions *Mangrove Steel Band #1. Recorded: 1987-03-22. *That Petrol Emotion #3. Recorded: 1986-12-16. Broadcast: 14 January 1987 Tracklisting *Stupids: Layback Session (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *Pogues & The Dubliners: The Irish Rover (7") Stiff *Mangrove Steel Band: I Shot The Sheriff (session) *Decadence Within: So Much For The Law (7" - Speed Hippy) Floating Gerbil *Birdmen Of Alkatraz: Young Maiden Ghost (12" - Glidin' Off) Electric Eye *Robert Mitchum: What Is This Generation Coming To? (LP - Calypso Is Like So) Capitol :(JP: 'It does make a man feel kind of humble to hear that') *That Petrol Emotion: Chester Burnette (session) *Tiger: Me Name Tiger (LP - Me Name Tiger) Mango *Front 242: Red Team (LP - Official Version) Red Rhino Europe *It Dockumer Lokaeltsje: Deatynge (LP - Wil Met U Neuken!) Top Hole *Mangrove Steel Band: Sonata In C (session) *Mighty Lemon Drops: Out Of Hand (7") Blue Guitar *Public Enemy: Public Enemy No.1 (LP - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam *That Petrol Emotion: Inside (session) *SRC: Black Sheep (LP - The Revenge Of The Quackenbush Brothers) Bam-Caruso *Dog Faced Hermans: Cruelty (7" - Unbend) Demon Radge :(JP: 'Excellent live according to David of The Wedding Present, I'm sure he's right') *Lies, All Lies!: Still Night Air (7") Face *Mangrove Steel Band: Josephine (session) *Descendents: Coolidge (LP - All) SST *Descendents: All (LP - All) SST *That Petrol Emotion: Swamp (session) *3 Wise Men: Refresh Yourself (12") Rhythm King *Rosehips: Thrilled To Bits (12" - Room In Your Heart) Subway Organization *J.E. Mainer: Hard Times In A Cotton Mill *Dustdevils: In Its Own Light (LP - Rhenyards Grin) Rouska *Mangrove Steel Band: Ah, Want It Back (session) *Magnolias: Reach Out (LP - Concrete Pillbox) Twin/Tone *James Taylor Quartet: Blow Up (7") Re-Elect The President *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (session) *Stickdog: Cure (LP - Stickdog) Smudged File ;Name *020A-B1646XXXXXXX-0300A0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:39 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1646/3) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Speed Moment